


I`ve got you under my skin *Sex at Arkham*

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Angst, Arkham, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Touching, petting, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: You visit Arthur at Arkham state hosptal and you`re both so hungy for each other, it feels impossible to wait another day to get close to each other....NSFW ;)
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 19





	I`ve got you under my skin *Sex at Arkham*

You nervously played with the necklace Arthur gave to you a few months ago. A tiney silver heart that meant a lot to you. It always calmed you down when you held it between your fingers. You needed something to ease your throughts right now.   
The white hallways of Arkham state hospital made you feel uncomfortable. You have been here for the second time since you have moved into Arthurs apartment. The first time he was commited for banging his head against the wall until he passed out. He seriously hurt himself that day and you got real scared that it might caused more trauma to his head.   
This time he came here for climbing in the fridge when you weren`t at home for the night. You found him with symptoms of hypotermia and called the ambulance when he was too disoriented to realize where he was. You have sworn to yourself to never work another night shift ever again. Leaving Arthur all by himself at night wasn`t a good idea. His mind would start playing tricks on him, telling him that you were never here with him in the first place. That you moving into his apartment was only a long hallucination after all. He had to be surrownded by you all the time to truly belive that you were real. And couldnt stand a minute without him anyway. Everytime he was at work you got worried that he might get bullied or beaten up by clown haters again. Spending time seperated from each other was hell.  
And now it was even harder, knowing that he had to spent the nights here at the hospital. He would stay for another two weeks until he will be home again. And every day felt like a lifetime without him sitting on te couch with a cig between his lips, laughing at the jokes of the Murray Franklin show.  
The only good thing was, that Arthur didnt hate Arkham. Somehow it was ike a second home to him. He was in and out of the hospital for all his life and he wasnt scared of anything that was going on in there. The only thing that made him suffer was to be seperated from you.Being here wasnt like it used to be, when he was all by himself. Back then it didnt matter if he was locked up or not. Now it did. He missed you. Terribly. You felt it everytime you visited him and it got worse with every day.   
Sleeping alone in the bed you used to share with Arthur was horrible. You would wake up at night and wonder where he was until it came to mind that he was at the hospital and you couldnt get back to sleep with the thought of him lying in his white, sterile bed, all alone in the dark. It was painful to think of. So painful, it hurt you physically.  
You took a deep breath as one of the doctors walked up to you. "Welcome Ms. Y/N. You`re here to visit Mr. Fleck, right?"  
"Yes"  
"He`s your boyfriend? You live together?"  
"Yes, Dr Finn. How is he doing?"  
"Well. Mr Fleck is doing a lot better now and if nothing bad happens he can go home in 12 days from now. But he is making a lot of trouble at night Ms. Y/N. He`s does leave his room at 2 am, dancing around the hallways, humming and singing. He keeps the other patients awake. That`s a problem. And he keeps screaming your name when he is lying in his bed. We can hear him from a long distance. He really should think about his behavior. Maybe you could talk this out of him? We dont have any influence on him at all. But I think you can make him stop by talking to him. He seems to care about you a lot Ms. Y/N. I really hope he doesnt self harm again when we will let him go home. I`ve always had sympathy for this man. But as I said. He has to stop dancing around the hallways at night. If he doesnt, there is a chance that he will get locked up in his room compleately. And I dont think Mr. Fleck wants that. He experienced this before and hit his head against the door until we opened it. He knows how to play games with us. And some doctors really don`t like that. So please understand I only want the best for Mr. Fleck when I ask you to talk to him about that."  
You nodded "I will. I promise. And thank you for telling me Dr. Finn".  
Dr Finn lead you to Arthurs room. You could see him through the small window in the door , before she even opened it. Athur was sitting on this uncomfortable bed, his journal lying to his feet on the floor. He leaned forward, his head in his hands, looking down. You couldnt see his face expression because his hair was hiding most of it. It has gotten long again. Dr Finn knocked at the door and opened it.   
Arthur immediately jumped off the bed and his face lighted up when he saw me "Y/N!" he looked like he was yelling my name but it was just a whimper escaping his lips "Finally. I missed you so much I thought I`m gonna die!"  
Dr Finn gave him a look as he put his arms around me and I pressed him so close against my chest it hurt. "No one dies in here, Mr. Fleck."  
Arthur pressed some sloppy kisses all over my face "Right Dr Finn. Not anymore. Y/N is here. I am so.....happy. Thank you for letting her visit me. I feel a lot better now".   
Dr Finn nodded and you swore you saw a smile on her face as she left the room "30 minutes" she said before the door closed.  
Arthur was still pressed against you. He hugged you not only with his arms but with his whole body. He was literally falling into you. Your face wet from his sloppy kisses, your knees already weak from finally feeling him in your arms again. This tiney body. It felt so good, it was a part of you. Your hand stroked his back. The white fabric of his shirt was bugging you.It didnt felt right. It wasnt his brown sweater that was so soft to the touch. It wasnt his dark red longsleeve that felt so familar. It wasnt even his shirt. It was just a white nothing that didnt even smelled like him. It smelled like bleach, just like the sheets on this bed.   
Your hand slit under his white hospital shirt so you could feel his bare skin. To not have to deal with these stupid hospital clothes. Your fingertips craved for the softness f his skin. You realized that his spine and shoulder bones popped out even more than a week before, which was alarming.  
Arthur noticed your hand was sliding up and down his spine, to feel how thin he became again. Arthur had gained some weight since you lived together. It was hard for him but he did his best to eat the dinner you cooked for him every afternoon. And now he was back at his old weight again. Maybe even five pounds less. "I know....I lost some weight Y/N. " he sighned "The food in here makes me sick to the stomach. I miss your dinner, baby. I promise I will start to eat again as soon as I am home. Don`t worry, okay?".  
You caressed his back while he continued placing little kisses all over your face. "Dr Finn told me you can go home in about 12 days. You can`t starve yourself for the next 12 days, Arthur."  
Artie listened but he wasnt answering. He was all over you. All you wanted was to grab him and kiss him back but you were too concerned abot what the doctor said. " Listen, darling. Dr Finn told me that they might lock you up, if you dont stop dancing through the hallways at night. Your singing keeps the other patients awake. I only tell you this because I need you to be home..." you kissed the tip of his nose "I dont want them to keep you here any longer. And they might do it if you keep doing this. I miss you so badly it hurts to the bones, Artie. Please do what the doctors tell you, okay? Can you please do that? You want to be home as soon as possible,too. Right?"  
Arthurs hungry lips kissed every inch of your face. Even your eyelids. "You know that I need to give in to the music from time to time. Otherwise I would lose my mind." he mumbled in your neck. "I know , Arthur."  
"I will try to whisper the lines the next time. I try to stay in my room tonight. I want to come home to you as soon as possible. You know that. I need my own pillows and blankets again....your body underneath, the warmth of you naked body on mine... I miss it. So much Y/N. I was thinking about this every night.... how your body feels in my arms...." his hands are all over you. It feels like its a thousand hands at once. Every single one of them as gentle as the other. "And I promise I`ll try to eat something today. I have some energy to do so now that you visited me. But I am still waiting for your delicious dinner. Its the only food I ever enjoyed." You kiss the corner of his lips. His lips feel kinda dry. They have been unkissed for too long. "I will cook your fave dinner, darling. And I will bake you more donuts and muffins than you can possibly eat." Arthur smiled "Hmmm...Sounds good".   
"I actually brought a donut with me. But you have to eat it quickly. I dont want the doctor to see it. Its not allowed to bring you food..."  
Arthur stopped kissing you and your skin seemed to scream for his lips to come back. Every atom of you needed him. "Oh, where is it?" You reached down your bag and pulled out a chocolate chip donut. Arthur thanked you and started to eat it "I forgot how good these are. I`m not even hungry and it`s still the best donut in the world. Thank you so much Y/N." he tried to eat it it quickly but he csouldn`t , so he took one small bite after another "I will eat every single one of your self made donuts when I come home. I promise you. Make 10 of them. Or make it 20."  
You put your face close to his after he swallowed the last bite "They can tell you have been eating sweets if they see you like this. There is chocolate on the corner of your mouth" you pointed at his smiling face.  
"Oh!"  
"Dont worry. I will take care of that" you started to kiss the corner of his mouth softly and licked off the chocolate. Your tongue re-drawing the lines of his lips. Even the parts where there was no chocolate. From the left to the right, up his scar. Arthur hummed quietly before he grabbed your face and kissed you deelpy. Oh how much you missed that taste in your mouth. How much you missed his tongue making love to yours. getting lost in that rythm. A dance that needed no music. You bet that he was able to hear some music and you started wondering which song it might be.  
It felt strange being in this room with him. But his kiss made you forget about it for a moment. The white walls and the door with the window disappeared. All there was left was you and him, being so hungry for each others love.   
"I need to feel you" he gasped in your open mouth, his hands still holding your face. You loved when he did that. It was right where your face belonged. Within his loving hands. "I need to feel you, too. Arthur. You have no idea how much I missed your touch at night. Your good morning kisses. Your sleepy face when I wake you up."   
"I know. I was lying awake night after night, thinking about making love to you. I dont think I can wait another night..."  
Arthur kissed you once again. You kissed him back with all that was within you. Feeling his hot breath filling your mouth was like awakening from a long sleep. He was breathing life into you. His breath became heavier as you slipped your hand under his shirt to caress his chest. You rested his hand where you could feel his heartbeat. It was racing fast. Step step. step step. Step step. "Me neighter, Arthur. Oh god, I want you so much. "   
What time was it? Dr Finn said you only have half an hour.   
"`But we can`t....I mean...not here..."  
Arthur stroked your hair "Not in this room. But I know a place we could go. No one will go there this time of the day. C`mon. we gotta hurry Y/N." Arthur took your hand and headed out his room.  
This was so exciting. The hallways looked even more dangerous now that you knew that you are going to do something that wasnt allowed here. Having sex with a patient. But you couldnt deny that the thought of it turned you on in a way that surprised you.   
Arthur was walking very slowly, so no one would hear your footsteps.  
"Artie, is this save?"  
"Yeah..it is. I mean...as save as it can be" he winked at you, his eyebrow twitching naughty and your knees got weaker with every step towards the place he wanted to take you.  
"Arthur....this is crazy...."  
He smirked "I know...thats the best part of it."   
You walked these hallways with him, thinking about how he would dance on that floor in the middle of the night. Allways having a song in his head. Step step step. You couldnt help but smile. As much as you hated to know that he is here alone at night. You would love to see him dancing from room to room. You imagined how beautiful he would look while doing it. And you knew he did it with a smile on his face, thinking about you.   
Arthur was extraordinary. You loved him so much, there was nothing in this world you wanted more than him. He gave your life meaning.   
He stopped at a door that said "Private" and opened it. "Arthur....it says.."   
"I know...but the person that this room belongs to will be here in an hour. Not a minute earlier. Belive me. I observe a lot. The chance tahat soemone else is enetring this room is very little." he liftet his eyebrow while he lead you in the room. It was some kinda office. "We only have to be quiet" he whispered afterhe closed that door from the inside. "And I think that...." you wouldnt let him finish his sentence. Being here with him, the chance of getting caught, the excitement of this whole situation... all you felt was your racing pulse and the unconditional love you felt for this man. You wanted him. Now. All of him.  
Your lips found his and you kissed him in a way that left him compleately breathless. You tasted the fleshy insides of his cheeks and drank him in. He was gasping for air "Wow. W-what a k-kiss" he stuttered. You adored his conversations while kissing, while making love. Arthur was always about to tell you how he felt about evrything. But right now you wouldnt let him say a word. All you wanted was him was to take you. There was no time. You gotta hurry before Dr Finn would start to notice that both of you weren`t in his room anymore.  
"You think Dr Finn will be searching for us?" you asked him while you unbottoned his white,baggy pants.  
"Yeah....but not here" that smirk. That damn smirk. Arthur watched you pulling his pants down as his fingers played with your hair.   
"Why do you love me?" he asked you with his little voice.  
"Bacuse no one else makes sense" you breathed against the tense skin right underneath his bellybutton, rubbing your cheek against his hips, kissing along his V-line. He was so tiney but it was all so well defined.  
"I dreamed about this when I was lying in bed the past few days Y/N..."  
"The doctors said you screamed my name at night?"  
"I did? It felt like I was whispering it."  
His hands in your neck, down your chest. Playful and tender.  
"I was touching myself thinking of your loving hands. I need them. I need them on my body. I need them to love me Y/N. Touch me. Please!" he said.  
You touched Arthurs growing erection gently. Just the way he liked it. "Me,too. I was going crazy all alone in the apartment. Its no home without you. Its just...empty. I was empty."  
You felt Arthurs hands opening the bottom of your jeans, pulling them down, his other hand finding its way under your shirt, pulling you closer "Let me fill you up, then" he whispered.   
His touch was made you so weak. You could tell how precious you were to him by the way his hands loved you . Like you`re a treasure he just found and he didnt wanted to break it. There was so much love in the palm of his hands, on his fingertips. It was radiating and floathed right inside of your body. There was no way you could ever get enough of loving him.   
"Oh Arthur! What are you doing to me? You drive me crazy"  
He smirked as you felt his member across your inner thigh.  
"I hope in a good way".  
"In the best way possible, Arthur. Now just take me and do whatever you want. You could tear me apart and I would thank you for it " .  
You must have been out of your mind.  
Arthur glanced at you, surprised by your words but you could tell that he enjoyed every second of it.  
You tried to collect your thoughts as he pinned you harder against the wall. Your hands in his soft curls, your mouth on his. All the loneliness you felt the past few days, being alone at home without him on your side was forgotten. He was right there with you, his knee teasing the parts between your legs. Softly rubbing against it, while his kiss made your head spin .  
"I feel like I`m dreaming" you had to remind yourself to whisper, so no one would hear you.  
"Do make you dizzy?" his eyes met yours with sweet intention.  
God, his eyes.  
You couldnt even discribe how they made you feel when he was staring right through you while he rubbed himself against you.  
"You do...I can`t take it anymore, Arthur."  
His smirk got wilder as he started to quietly sing some lines of a Sinatra song   
"I`d sacrifice anything come what might for the sake of having you near in spite of a warning voice that comes in the night and repeats, repeats in my ear...."  
His knee still resting between your legs. He put some more pressure to it now. The waves of heat floathing your body made it impossible not to feel like you are about to lose your mind. His eyes gazed into yours while he continued singing softly.  
"...Don`t you know little fool. You can never win. Use your mentallity. Wake up to reality. But each time I do just the thought of you makes me stop just before I begin. Cause I`ve got you under my skin. And I like you under my skin." Arthurs body moved to the rhythm to the song . Little dance moves, but he was pressed so close against your body it felt more like rubs.  
His eyes never stopped looking straight into yours. You had to close your own eyes for just two seconds. It was too much to bear. To much beauty all at once. He was way too intense. Sometimes it felt like you were breaking under his unbearable beauty.  
"Look at me" he said softly "I need you to look at me"  
You opened up your eyes again to meet his green galaxies. There was eternity in the glance of his eyes. So unbelivable intense it could scare you at times. But you loved it more than anything.  
"I dont wanna look at anyone else ever again." your voice so close to his ear, you gave him goosebumps all over his arms. You felt them when you touched his tiney arm hairs.  
"Tell me how much you love me Y/N" he almost begged, while you finally felt him pushing himself all the way inside of you. Gentle but confident.   
Finally. You couldnt have taken it any longer.  
You gasped from joy "I love you so much, I wish you would stay right there inside of me forever. You`re the missing part. And I am only whole when youre right there where you are now" you pulled him even closer and Arthur rolled his eyes back into his head. His eyelids fluttering from lust. He ran his left hand through his hair. "More.... please....tell me more".  
"I love yo so much, it tears me apart not to feel your body on mine. And when I look away its only because the love I feel gets so overwhelming, I have to collect myself just for a second to realize how lucky I am to call you mine. There is no me and you, its just us and we are one. I dont want any border between us anymore. No boundaries. "  
You smelled his hair. The familar scent of his sweat.  
You felt him moving inside of you. Your words meant so much to him. More than anything. He knew that you meant every word. He knew that this was all you wanted.   
"Mooorreee" he whimpered "Tell me what you want me to do"  
Your fingers grabbed his curls "I want you to fuck me until I`m so dizzy I ....."  
Arthurs lips interrupted your words. His kiss wasnt just a kiss it was a promise that he never wanted something more than this. Being one with you. No matter where you were. No one could stop you from being close to each other, from loving each other. No doctor, no Arkham. Nothing. You were destined to be one. Every single day and night. Everything else was wrong. This was the only truth.   
You stared into his eyes as he moved in and out of you, his fingertip touching the right spot of your most sensitive part as gentle as possible. He knew exactly how to touch you. He observed every single one of your reactions and remembered them all. Being a gentle lover was very important to him. He wanted to make sure to show you how much he adored you, how much he worshipped you. His one and only.   
Arthur pressed you against the cold wall. The passion in his eyes was infinite.It made you see stars . You wished he could just disappear inside of you compleately, so your body would contain his entire being. His soul.  
Your hands were all over his body, you couldnt even tell which hand was on which spot. It was all just a bundle of passion and lust. Evrey now and then the thought of being caught crossed your mind which made it even more exciting.  
Arthurs breath fastened.  
He was close and so were you.  
You could swear you heard some footsteps from the other side of the door.  
You didnt even care anymore.  
If someone would enter the room, so what?  
Everyone can see how much you loved and missed each other.  
Everyone showuld see that this is your man.  
Mr Fleck.  
The patient that was dancing around the hallways in the middle of the night.  
Humming love songs.  
He wasnt a crazy person.  
He was your boyfriend.  
Your future husband.  
The love of your life.  
Your perfect, beautiful lover.  
And he was loving you right here in this secret office room at Arkham state hospital.  
Making love to you till you`re both too dizzy to stand up straight.  
He was yours.  
And yours alone.  
And you gave yourself to him with all that was within you.  
If that door opened it would be okay.  
It was love.  
And what could ever be wrong with that?


End file.
